


NSFW Alphabet with Luke Alvez

by CricketScribbles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, NSFW Alphabet, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CricketScribbles/pseuds/CricketScribbles
Summary: Sexy headcanons about Luke Alvez for your indulgence. What are his thoughts on oral? What are his favorite sexual positions? (Preferably ones that don't make ugly babies)





	NSFW Alphabet with Luke Alvez

 

**A: Aftercare (What are they like after sex?)**

Luke is so attentive during aftercare. He loves running a bath for you after sex and he’ll wash your hair, smooth a warm wet washcloth over your skin, peppering little kisses in his wake. When you head back to bed, it’s skin-to-skin, full body contact with you draped over Luke’s chest, your head beneath his chin.

 

**B: Body part (Favorite body part - on themselves and their partner)**

On himself, he doesn’t have one. As a ranger, his body was only a machine - keep it in good working order to stay on top of the job. 

On you, however, he has several favorite body parts. It’s hard to choose just one. 

He loves your hips, curving his hands over them when you ride him, or just resting his fingertips there when he stands next to you as a reminder - to you as well as him - that you’re safe.

He loves your eyes and how expressive they are. Even when you’re trying to hold it together and not fall apart in front of him, one look in your eyes and Luke can tell. And when you’re happy, your eyes light up and he can’t look away.

He also loves your mouth, for many reasons. Your sarcasm when you’re comfortable around him. The way you kiss him like you’re starved for him. And God, when you smile, he loses his mind every damn time.

 

**C: Cum**

Luke doesn’t like the mess of cumming on you. He has mixed feelings about cumming in your mouth, too. It’s not necessarily a turn on. Too much extra baggage from the horrors he sees at work. If you insist that you want it, then he gradually opens up to the idea. 

If you’re okay with it, he prefers to cum inside you, mostly because he hates being separated from you. Buried inside of you is as close to you as he can possibly get. 

 

**D: Dirty talk (Do they engage in it? Do they like it?)**

It takes a while for Luke to warm up to the dirty talk aspect of your relationship. He makes sure that you want it first. Then he eases into it with compliments, telling you how gorgeous and perfect you are. Once the two of you are familiar, then he pushes the boundaries a little more, being very vocal about how you feel so good when he fucks you.

When you talk dirty to him, it always takes him a little by surprise, like he’s hearing you say it for the first time. But he’s 100% on board with it and melts in your hands.

 

**E: Experience (How experienced are they?)**

Luke has had a few partners in the past, more one night stands than long-term relationships, due to the nature of his work keeping him on the move. He’s not interested in holding a running tally of his previous partners, but he does remember details about them that are stuck in his head and he can’t forget.

 

**F: Favorite position**

Face to face, you sitting in his lap, your legs around his waist. His hand at the nape of your neck, the other hand at the small of your back or on your ass, pulling you tight against him as he thrusts up into you.

Spooning. 9 times out of 10 it leads to slow, sleepy sex. Luke can wrap his arms around you and envelope you with his body, claiming you as his and protecting you from the rest of the world.

 

**G: Goofy (Sense of humor during sex or not?)**

Most of the time, sex is very playful with Luke. He thinks the sexiest thing about you is your laugh and your smile and his favorite thing in the world is to see you happy. He’ll smother your face in kisses, tickle you, and generally screw around, being a total dork to make you laugh.

But sometimes, after a long absence or a bad case where the victim(s) were too much like you, Luke comes home, takes you to bed, and he’s dead serious about making love to you until every inch of you is imprinted in his memory.

 

**H: Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Luke keeps himself trimmed and neat but not bare. He doesn’t expect that for you either.

 

**I: Intimacy (What are they like in the moment? Are they romantic or not?)**

Luke definitely has his romantic moments, when he’s not too caught up with work. Sometimes he forgets things like birthdays and Valentine’s Day, mostly because he’s too tired.

But he does make an effort on occasion, because he wants you to know that he appreciates you. He likes making dinner for you and surprises you with flowers or a vacation when you least expect it, just because he’s happy to have you in his life.

He also likes to physically be in contact with you as often as possible outside of sex. When he sits next to you, he’ll push his knee against yours. Or he’ll drape an arm over your chair and brush his fingers along your shoulder.

During sex, his fingers are usually intertwined with yours. Depending on the position, he is always making eye contact. And if he can’t make eye contact, he whispers in your ear or kisses anywhere he can reach.

 

**J: Jack off (Masturbation headcanon)**

Luke doesn’t get fancy with masturbation. It’s just blowing off some steam real quick in the shower. 

When he’s on a case, away from you for days/weeks/months at a time, he masturbates more often and takes his time, imagining you’re the one with fingers wrapped around his shaft.

 

**K: Kink(s)**

Lingerie - anything lacy and silky.

Lap dance/strip tease, especially if you instigate it or surprise him when he comes home from work.

Food play. Licking whipped cream or chocolate off of you is about as close to heaven as Luke can get.

 

**L: Location (Favorite places to have sex)**

Bedroom. He doesn’t like to be interrupted, even though interruptions happen all too often.

In a pinch, a bathroom or utility closet will work when he needs you. Right. Now.

Luke claims shower sex is too hazardous. But if you like it, he’ll oblige your fantasies.

And kitchen sex. Plenty of kitchen sex. In the morning over breakfast. In the middle of the night over a midnight snack. In the evening before and/or after dinner. It just sort of happens. One minute, you’re cooking together and he reaches past you for a utensil or he offers you a bite of food. The next minute, clothes are on the floor and Luke clears the counter with one hand as he picks you up.

 

**M: Motivation (What turns them on?)**

Your confidence. Nothing gets Luke going faster than seeing you take charge of a situation or overcome an insecurity that you’ve wrestled with in the past. 

Also seeing how well you fit into his life. Watching you play with Roxy. Watching you wander around his apartment in one of his hoodies. You’ve adjusted to a lot with him - he’s rarely home, his job is loaded with risks for him as well as you. But you’ve rolled with the punches, and he’s proud of you for that. It usually leads to surprise sex out of nowhere - you’re just going about your daily life and suddenly, Luke is looking at you  _like that._

If you’re being a brat, it flips a switch in Luke. He CANNOT keep his hands to himself when you mouth off to him. 

 

**N: No (Something they wouldn’t do. Turn offs.)**

Breath play. It scares the shit out of Luke. He’s seen too many victims choked/strangled/suffocated to find any pleasure in breath play. He can’t stand his hand around your throat, let alone go any further than that.

 

**O: Oral (Giver or receiver? No go altogether?)**

Luke doesn’t put any pressure on you for oral. But he does appreciate a good blow job, if you’re willing.

If you allow him to go down on you, Luke will go all in. He doesn’t hold back or hesitate and since he’s so detail-oriented in his job, he pays close attention to the signals your body gives. He knows every sweet spot you have and he uses them to his advantage, bringing you to the edge over and over. He keeps one hand locked with yours while the other hand caresses your body - hips, nipples, ass, stomach, etc.

 

**P: Pace (Fast or slow?)**

If Luke has a choice, he will always choose slow and sensual. When he finally gets uninterrupted time with you, he wants to make every second last as long as possible.

 

**Q: Quickie (Their opinions on quickies)**

Luke does NOT like quickies but, at the same time, they’re necessary on occasion, especially if he’s about to leave on a case for an extended period of time. He’d rather have a quickie than nothing at all.

 

**R: Risk (Do they experiment? Or not?)**

Luke thrives off of an adrenaline rush. He’s willing to experiment but only after a long conversation with you first to see how you feel about it. He wants to make sure the two of you are on the same page about what’s going to happen and when to stop.

And if you’re the one who proposes to test the waters in some new territory, Luke will 99% of the time say yes to whatever you want. Unless it hits too close to home with a case he’s working.

 

**S: Stamina (How long can they last?)**

Generally, Luke has mind-blowing stamina. There are times you have to tap out before he does.

Unless you’ve been teasing him all day. Then Luke doesn’t last more than a few minutes.

 

**T: Toys (Do they own any? Do they use any on their partner? etc.)**

Luke has always traveled light in his life, so he doesn’t own toys, let alone use them. But if you use toys, he is ready and willing to play with you.

If you have a toy collection, he will dedicate entire nights to using them on you, finding out which ones you like.

If you are curious about toys but you’ve never used them before, he’ll do a ton of research beforehand and help you shop around to see what you might like.  

 

**U: Unfair (How much do they tease?)**

Luke is mostly middle-range when it comes to teasing. He loves to leave you right on the edge, watching you tremble with that need for release, but he doesn’t have the heart to make you stay there for long.

 

**V: Volume (How loud are they?)**

Luke doesn’t get *really* loud. But he does whisper to you, tell you how good you feel, how much he’s missed you, how perfect you look when you come.

 

**W: Wild card (Random headcanon)**

Luke doesn’t like to share you. If you ask him to try a threesome or a polyamorous relationship, it’s a flat-out no at first. If it’s something you really want to try, he’ll consider it because he’s just that crazy about you. But he will  _ **really**_ have to trust the other person(s) involved. And you still have to repeatedly remind him to play nice with others.

 

**X: X-ray (What’s going on down below?)**

Luke’s cock is a little over 6.5 inches but it’s the girth of him that was intimidating for you the first time you had sex together. Your fingers don’t quite wrap all the way around his shaft.

When Luke noticed your concern and hesitancy, he kissed your forehead and cupped your cheek gently in his hand. “We’ll take it slow and stop as soon as you say the word, baby.”

Luke was so careful with you (and prepared with plenty of lube) that you were completely relaxed when he slid inside of you so smoothly that there wasn’t a hint of pain.

 

**Y: Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

On the higher range of average. Luke has a military background, he knows how to keep himself in check (even though you can certainly make it challenging sometimes).

Luke craves your physical presence the most. Just having you near, hearing your voice, that’s all he wants 24/7.

...but if you show up at his apartment in the middle of the night in his favorite flirty-pink lingerie and an overcoat, neither of you will make it to the bedroom. If you’re lucky, you’ll make it to the couch. Most likely, Luke will be fucking you against the wall ASAP.

 

**Z: Zzz... (How quickly do they fall asleep afterward?)**

Luke doesn’t usually fall asleep right away. He takes care of you first and he likes holding you, having you close, with the smell of your hair and the feel of your skin against him. He wants to be awake for that as much as possible since he’s not around so often for other things. 

After you’ve been asleep for a while, he’ll doze off with his arms around you and his nose buried in your hair.


End file.
